Eres para mi
by meli black
Summary: Ron empieza a sentirse molesto por la reacción de algunos muchachos para con Hermione...Y hace lo posible x aguarles la fiesta a todos sus pretendientes...
1. El enemigo se está acercando

Ronald Weasley, el típico chico dulce, protector, alegre, gracioso. A veces algo arrogante y poco inteligente… Pero muy habilidoso para hacer bromas pesadas, debido a la influencia de sus hermanos mayores.

Año siete en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, los niños crecen y pasan a ser jóvenes apuestos, y agradables. Los cambios se producen tanto es los varones como en las mujeres.

Es por eso que muchos de los chicos que concurrían el 7º año, había notado un cambio muy interesante y agradable en Hermione.

Ron, dejó de ser el niño miedoso que solía ser. Hubo muchas situaciones a lo largo de los años que lo hicieron madurar en ese aspecto, pero de todas formas seguía siendo un bromista empedernido.

Y por eso adoraba aguar la fiesta a los pretendientes de su mejor amiga. Según él, era porque no los consideraba buenos partidos para Hermione.

Todo empezó una tarde de septiembre, Ron estaba rodeado de chicas (como acostumbraba desde 6º), y de repente vio pasar a la castaña acompañada por un chico de Hufflepuff.

Las jóvenes no lo dejaban en paz, pero alcanzó a oír algo:

- Hermione, mañana no tengo nada que hacer por la tarde¿tú si?

- …No… en realidad, no tengo que hacer nada

- ¡Genial¿podrías acompañarme a caminar?, me encantaría pasar un tiempo a solas contigo…

- No suena mal… de acuerdo, nos vemos- Al finalizar la charla, su compañero se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que sonrojó un poco a la Prefecta Granger…

Ron logró zafarse de una de sus "fans", que lo había tomado del brazo, y se acercó sorpresivamente a su amiga:

- ¿Quién era ese?

- Oh… el es John, simpático ¿no crees?- Ron puso cara de "no hablas enserio", pero fingió una sonrisa y agregó:- Si, claro…y… ¿Qué quería?

- En realidad solo me invitó a caminar con él… ¿te importa?

- ¿Qué¿A mi? Para nada...jeje. Es solo un amigo¿verdad?

- Si, solo un amigo… bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos después

- Bien… adiós…- En ese momento el pelirrojo pensó: solo un amigo… ja… ya quisieras, idiota…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, todo transcurría normalmente. Ron había logrado superar una pequeña crisis que tuvo la noche anterior.

Lo cierto es que no entendía como Hermione, su amiga, la que siempre lo ayudaba con sus tareas y demás, podía fijarse un simple muchacho que no tenía ninguna gracia… ¿O si la tenía?

Por eso decidió que haría cualquier cosa para que Hermione se diera cuenta de que ese chico no era para ella. ¿Pero qué?

No importaba, durante el día siguiente trataría de pensar en algo, algo que hiciera caer muy bajo a ese tal John…

¿Quién se creía ese desconocido para hablar tan a gusto con su amiga?...

En fin, el pelirrojo contó su pequeño problema a Harry, quien dio a entender que si no ayudaba él también sería odiado por su amigo. Además comenzó a descubrir actitudes en Ron que hacían relucir los verdaderos intereses del colorado:

- Ron… ¿Cuál es el problema¿Qué te hizo ese pobre diablo para que lo odies así?

- No Harry, tú no entiendes, no es lo que me hizo a mi, es lo que le hará a Hermione… Ese tipo no es nada, no vale ni la mitad de su tiempo, teniendo tantos idiotas alrededor, tenía que fijarse en ese Hufflepuff.

- Perdóname, pero sigo sin entender… Además, tú que sabes… tal vez ella solo quiere hacer un amigo, me acabas de decir precisamente eso. Y si quisiera tener algo más, no entiendo que tiene de malo, es solo un chico. Hermione tiene derecho a hacer su vida

- Ese es el problema: ella no es solo una chica, ella es… algo más, es muy especial… tiene un no se que, que hace que te olvides de todo, y solo pienses en ella. Su voz es tan dulce que solo es eso lo que oyes si te le acercas...

Ron, no se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a su amigo. Que se veía tan cursi, pero a la vez muy romántico. Al decir todo eso, sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial:

- Es como ya dije, muy especial, y ese tipo es un cualquiera, sé que no la merece. Eso es todo…

- Vuelvo a mi primera pregunta¿POR QUÉ?

-… Pu-pu-pues… porque si, porque no me cae bien, y porque… ¡¡porque tengo ganas de hacer una broma y punto¿Es tan difícil de entender?

- Entiendo que no te caiga bien… pero qué hay de Hermione… ¿cómo sabes si a ella no le agrada?

- Es que es obvio¿no?,

- Claro que… ¡no!, en fin, al parecer no vas a darme una explicación convincente, así que supongo que te tendré que ayudar… este es el precio que hay que pagar por ser amigo del hermano de dos genios de bromas pesadas…

- Ese es el Harry que yo conozco…

- Y el que se meterá en problemas, por tu causa… No es cierto, bromeo… pero si voy a pensar cómo cobrármela.

- Bien… Oye¿Qué hora es?

- Es la hora del almuerzo¿Por qué?

- OK, tenemos tres malditas horas… a las tres de la tarde, se irán a caminar, y para ese momento, tenemos que tener nuestro plan armado…

Consígueme algún recipiente bastante grande, una cuerda, puede que la necesitemos después¿Sabes hacer pintura casera?... Y llama a los gemelos, después de todo es solo una broma ¿verdad?- Al decir esto último una sonrisa entre maliciosa e inocente se apareció en su rostro.


	2. El plan está en marcha

En el gran salón se encontraba Hermione, junto con Ginny, la castaña le había contado, acerca de su nuevo "amigo", pero a su amiga no parecía agradarle demasiado la idea.  
Junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, se encontraba la de Hufflepuff. Hermione no podía ver hacia esa mesa, porque estaba de espaldas, pero Ginny se encontraba frente a ella así que podía ver claramente lo que los de la mesa del costado hacían:  
- ¿Cuál es él exactamente?  
- Mmmm…. Déjame pensar… es alto, castaño, si te fijas tiene un corte de pelo muy a la moda: ni muy corto ni muy largo, tiene ojos claros, a veces se le ponen verdes… es bastante atractivo, a decir verdad- Hermione se sonrojó un poco al decir eso.  
- Si, creo que ya lo vi… oye, no es nada feo… tienes buen gusto

- Ya, no fastidies… me gusta porque es muy dulce, y es bastante inteligente, no como cierto hermano tuyo que yo conozco…  
- Ah… jajajaja, por lo menos sabe como divertirte, no me vas a negar que no te diviertes con él…  
- … Tienes razón…, pero John por lo menos no me grita delante de todo el mundo…  
- Sabes bien que Ron solo quiere protegerte

- ¿De qué? Yo se cuidarme sola

- Lo que digas… ¡Ey! Tu amiguito, no deja de mirar para acá… Dime¿de casualidad no tiene algún amigo que podría presentarme?  
- ¡Gin!... Dijiste que te gusta Harry¿qué pasó?  
- En realidad ese es el punto, no pasa nada…  
- ¿Intentaste hablar con él?  
- No interesa ahora… ¡viene hacia acá!  
- ¿Quién¿Harry?  
- No… ¡John!... Hola… soy Ginny Weasley, un gusto- le extendió la mano, y el chico la tomó y le dio un beso en la misma.  
- Ya me voy Hermi, nos vemos luego¿OK?  
- Bien, adiós… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
- Nada, es que… sé que falta bastante para nuestra cita, pero… me gusta pasar tiempo contigo

- Lo sé, pero ahora tengo que irme a mi sala común, a las tres te veré

- De acuerdo, a las tres  
Debajo de la mesa los gemelos habían instalado una especie de mini micrófono que tenían entre sus muchos juguetes, lo utilizaban para gastarles chistes a todo el mundo.  
Solamente Ron y Harry sabían de una habitación en la que ellos dejaron muchas de sus cosas al salir del colegio. Los inseparables amigos les prometieron cuidarlos y utilizarlos para emergencias, únicamente… y ésta era una ocasión en la que tenían que hacer uso de su "poder".  
En la habitación de los chicos, estaban ellos mismos escuchando la conversación de Hermione con Ginny y luego con el "enemigo".  
- Jejeje, ese idiota no sabe la que le espera…  
- Ron, ya está todo listo, le envié una lechuza a los gemelos, por suerte contestaron velozmente. Dijeron que no podían venir, pero si necesitábamos su ayuda en alguna otra oportunidad, harían lo posible por darnos una mano…  
- No importa, no faltará oportunidad… de todos modos estamos listos para lo que viene- Al decir esto puso cara de maníaco desquiciado, su amigo se asusto un poco por esa reacción, pero luego entendió que solo estaba jugando…  
Esperaron las dos horas que quedaban para atacar, con ansias… querían ver la reacción del muchacho cuando… Ya se van a enterar…

* * *

**Hola, el segundo capítulo... espero que les haya gustado, es cortito, pero es lo que hay :P**

**dejen reviews!!!!, y perdón si kedó muy cortito, pero lo cierto es q no esta armado, lo que voy poblicando es lo q voy haciendo **


	3. Los nuevos reyes de las bromas pesadas

**Hola a todos , gracias x la paciencia, acá el capitulo 3 mas largo que los otros, para que lo disfruten mas...**

**besotes, dejen reviews!!!!**

* * *

¡Por fin, las tres de la tarde!, Hermione estaba muy ansiosa, si bien a ella le gustaba alguien más, quería experimentar lo que se sentía tener un cita, quería saber si podría llegar a ser feliz, y esperaba que nada arruinara un momento tan mágico como ese…

- Hermione¿Estás lista?

- Si, vamos

Hermione y John caminaron un buen rato, hasta que él decidió sentarse a los pies de un árbol. Ella lo imitó y se sentó a su lado. La castaña se sentía extraña, el joven la atraía físicamente, pero no sentía nada especial como cuando estaba con el chico que de veras le gustaba.

John estiró su brazo derecho y le rodeó los hombros, Hermione se sonrojó un poco, y miró el piso

- Eres hermosa, no quería decírtelo así como así, estaba esperando un momento especial y este es el más indicado… Hermione, me gustas mucho, el otro día cuando estábamos en clase, terminé de comprobarlo, eres perfecta: linda, inteligente… No sé cómo no me fijé en ti antes.

- Me halaga todo lo que me dices… nunca nadie me trató así, ni siquiera Viktor… pero no pienses que te comparo con nadie (en realidad si, él es más gracioso… y no precisamente Krum… sino ÉL) me agradas mucho…

- Por eso, porque tú también me agradas sobremanera, quiero pedirte algo…

- Adelante…

- Bien… ¿me permitirías que te diera un beso?

Aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta, en ese preciso momento, estaban Ron y Harry en la copa del árbol, con el recipiente que había encontrado lleno de pintura morada… Pero no cualquier pintura, ésta no se quitaba por el plazo de una semana…

- Idiota, cómo le va a preguntar eso…

- Déjalo… sólo concéntrate en lo que vinimos a hacer

- Tienes razón este es el momento justo…

- OK, aquí vamos…

Ambos tomaron el recipiente de ambos lados y derramaron la pintura con toda la potencia posible encima del acompañante de la castaña, como regalo el balde le cayó en la cabeza…

- Jajajaja, ahí tiene ese idiota

- Bien hecho amigo… jajaja, bueno, ya vámonos…

- Espera, quiero ver la reacción de ella…

Bajo el árbol se encontraba John, cubierto de pintura, y Hermione entre enojada y algo divertida… se tapaba la boca, para que no notara que eso le causaba gracia…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé, pero te aseguro que se perfectamente quién fue el culpable… (Me las pagarás Ronald Weasley)

- No te preocupes… ¿En qué estábamos?...

- ¡oh! John, no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo para otro momento, no me parece que estés en condiciones de nada…

- Si, pienso igual… tal vez otra vez será

- Tal vez… no te enojes pero… no creo que haya otra vez… es que… creo que solo estamos bien como amigos

- No tienes que explicar nada… te entiendo perfectamente… ¿Y SABES QUÉ? ERES MENOS DE LO QUE YO PENSABA, NO VALES LA PENA… NINGUNA CHICA ME HABÍA RECHAZADO ASÍ

- ¿Y TÚ QUE TE CREES¿QUE PORQUE ERES MUY LINDO, PUEDES ADUEÑARTE DE ALGUIEN? VETE AL DEMONIO… ¡¡¡¡¡¡ADEMÁS BRAVO POR MI SI SOY LA PRIMERA QUE CAE EN LA CUENTA DE QUE ERES UN DEMENTE!!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡Descuida, no creo que volvamos a hablarnos de nuevo!!!!!!!

- Bien, y ojala que nunca se te quite esa pintura… alabado sea el que te ridiculizó de tal modo

En el árbol todavía estaban Harry y Ron, que ya no aguantaban la risa, y se tomaban los estómagos de las ganas de estallar en carcajadas que tenían…

- ésa es la Hermione que conozco… bien merecido se lo tenía ese tipo…

¿Viste que tenía razón?

- Es cierto… jajajaja… es un idiota, no puedo creer que tenías razón…

- Y me alaba por haber hecho esto… jajajajaja

- Como si yo no hubiera hecho nada…

- OK, somos los reyes de la broma pesada…

- SI cierto, porque los antiguos reyes ya se jubilaron jajajajajaja…

- SI… bien, ya vámonos no vale la pena que nos quedemos aquí… Pero déjame decirte que esto va a quedar en mi memoria por siempre…

- Compartimos el mismo sentimiento, amigo…

- Claro que si…

De vuelta en la sala común se encontraron con una Hermione enteramente molesta, por supuesto que ellos sabían perfectamente cuál era la razón, pero Ron no entendía porqué estaba tan dolida, si hasta ella misma se había reído del maldito ese…

No querían molestarla así que decidieron que la mejor para pasarles información acerca de su amiga era Ginny:

- Gin¿sabes qué le pasa a tu amiga?

- Hermanito querido… tengo muchas amigas… ¿a cuál te refieres?

- ¿A quién crees que me refiero? A la única que me interesa…e-e-es de-decir, mi amiga, la única que-que tenemos en común… ¿Quién piensas que es?

- Así que Hermione te interesa… jejeje… bien por ti…

- Yo… yo no… no quise decir eso… no es lo que tú piensas…

- Pero si yo no pienso nada…

- Gin, ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto¿si?- comentó Harry divertido

- Por ti cualquier cosa, Harry…

- Ya, ya… ¡habla de una vez!

- OK, no te alteres… Me dijo que estaba muy, pero muy molesta contigo, que no puede creer como eres capaz de hacerla así de infeliz…

- Pero, por lo menos podría tener la amabilidad de agradecerme, recuerda que gracias a nosotros se dio cuenta de cómo era en realidad ese estúpido

- Más allá de eso, Ron… ella de verdad quería concretar algo con alguien, quiere poder tener una pareja como cualquier chica normal. Pero tú siempre arruinas todo… Además ella no es tan tonta como para no darse cuenta como es una persona, podría haberlo desenmascarado por sus propios medios…

Eso de veras le afectó a Ron, él la quería más de lo que cualquiera de ellos podía pensar, y no quería verla triste… Si tan solo supiera cómo la hubiera hecho feliz el sólo…

Pero ahora era tarde, ella lo odiaba, qué mas quedaba por hacer… Esperar a que otro apareciera, y la hiciera feliz… No… al próximo que se le acercara, le haría algo peor todavía…

Tal vez así, ella descubriera porqué Ron hacía esas cosas…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, este cuento está en proceso ni yo se que va a pasar, así que solo les puedo agradecer x haberlo leido**

**y gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, anteriormente **


	4. Un nuevo enemigo al acecho

Habían pasado varios días en los que Hermione logró recuperarse de su bochornoso encuentro con aquel joven, la verdad es que no le importaba demasiado. Ya había pensado que no era una buena idea, pero a la vez pensaba que no todos los días aparecía alguien que sintiera algo por ella. Así que era mejor aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Pero también estaba esa intuición que tenía y que sabía que a pesar de todo, no era un buen muchacho.

No como a ella le hubiera gustado.

En resumen, fue todo muy lindo, pero ella seguía pensando en otra persona.

La persona a la que ella amaba en secreto, estaba más cerca de lo que cualquiera pensara. Era su mejor amigo, el único que se preocupaba por todo lo que le pasaba, el que siempre advertía si algo distinto aparecía en ella. El único problema era, que desde que jugaba quidditch se había hecho muy popular entre las chicas, y aunque no se había decidido por ninguna, temía mucho que él no aceptara lo que ella sentía y que todo terminara por un estúpido sentimiento que no podía controlar.

Pensó que lo más indicado era olvidarlo, y justo en ese momento, otro muchacho que no recordaba haber visto antes apareció:

- Hermione Granger ¿no es cierto?

- Si, soy yo… ¿Tú quien eres?

- Oh, lo siento… mi nombre es Michael soy de Ravenclaw, un gusto conocerte.

- Debo decir lo mismo… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Vas a pensar que soy un tonto, pero supongo que debo decírtelo… Hace bastante tiempo que… bueno… me gustas y no sabía como acercarme, además siempre estás con Potter y su amigo, Weasley… así que decidí averiguar más acerca de ti… y aquí estoy…

- Admito que no me esperaba esto, y menos después de que…

- Si, lo que pasó con el idiota de John¿verdad?

- Exacto¿Lo conoces?

- Y muy bien, no te preocupes, aunque se hace el galán es un estúpido de primera línea. Es amigo de un amigo… nunca me cayó bien… me parece despreciable, y sin embargo es el más elegido después de Potter. No se que le ven… todas mis compañeras lo admiran, y no puedo soportarlo.

- Jajajaja, me recuerdas mucho a Ron, es muy celoso, sobre todo cuando hay alguien que atrae la atención de medio colegio.

- Pero debería estar acostumbrado, Harry es así desde que empezó a venir aquí.

- Es distinto, Harry es muy humilde en cuanto a eso, y además él y Ron son muy unidos, y no creo que algo tan poco importante como eso, le moleste.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Bien, pero creo que no viniste hasta acá para hablar de mis amigos¿verdad?

- No claro que no, vine porque me gustaría que saliéramos… este sábado, iremos a Hogsmead¿vendrías conmigo?

- No lo sé, acostumbro ir con mis amigos, pero creo que podría hacer una excepción por una vez… supongo que entenderán…

- OK, te espero… podríamos ir a Las tres escobas, y tomar algo… te ¿parece?

- Claro… después hablamos¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo… nos vemos

- Adiós…

Luego de eso Hermione creyó que nada podía arruinar su día, hasta que decidió ir a la sala común para comunicarles a sus amigos, que no iría con ellos a Hogsmead.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ¿Por qué no vendrás con nosotros?

- Ay Ron, no seas exagerado, es grande¿No? Que haga lo que quiera… Por mi, ve con quien quieras Hermy… no le hagas caso a mi hermano, has lo que quieras…

- Gracias Gin… ¿Tú qué dices Harry?

- Supongo que está bien…

- ¡NO!, no está bien, siempre vamos nosotros cuatro, por qué tiene que dejar todo por alguien que ni conoce…

-¡¡¡¡Ron, no me fastidies, yo hago lo que quiero, y no me interesa lo que tú pienses¿quién piensas que eres para decidir por mí?

- No interesa quién soy… solo que no quiero y punto…

- Pues ¿sabes una cosa? Ahora solo voy, por fastidiarte, a ver cómo te defiendes…

Dicho esto último, la castaña se despidió y subió a su habitación.

- Así que quiere guerra… guerra tendrá…

- Aquí vamos de nuevo… Ron, ni menciones lo que haremos… creo que ya sé adónde vamos…

- Sólo averigua a qué parte del pueblo irán y después veremos que hacer…

- Supongo que irán a Las tres escobas, así que…

- Podríamos echarle algo a la bebida de ese tonto…

- Espera, éste no es como el otro, creo que será más difícil que con el Hufflepuff…

- Tienes razón… bien, algo se nos ocurrirá…

- Pienso que como será sábado podríamos buscar a los gemelos en el callejón para que nos den alguna idea…

- Bien pensado Harry… me sorprendes…

- Es que desde que me junto contigo, y tus hermanos, descubrí que mi pasatiempo es molestar a todo el mundo y más desde que no tengo enemigo con quien pelear… solo ese que no deja en paz a Ginny…

- ¿Qué cosa de Ginny?

- Eh… bu-bueno… tengo una idea: nos ocupamos primero de hablar con tus hermanos, y después te cuento…

- Bien, espero que esto funcione…

- Claro amigo, estamos hablando de un Ravenclaw... no tiene posibilidad con nosotros...

- Ésa es la actitud...

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas, se encontraba Hermione y no precisamente feliz. Con ella estaba Ginny quien decidió que no era buena idea dejarla sola en ese estado:

- ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan irritante?

- Amiga, no es cualquier persona, es mi hermano... es obvio que puede ser tan irritante... y más también... y agradece que él es tu amigo y no Fred y George

- Disculpa, pero ellos también son mis amigos, y los aprecio mucho...

- Jajajajaja, no te creas... ahora que casi no los ves, los aprecias, si ellos estuvieran todo el tiempo contigo tal como Harry y Ron, serían tres veces peores que Ron cuando estás celoso...

- ¿Celoso? Eso no son celos, es un estúpido, cada vez que alguien se me acerca se pone como loco

- Oooohhh, siii esos si que son celos, y de los peores... ¿Que no lo entiendes Mione? Él no es como cualquier chico, es especial, y yo en tu lugar estaría encantada de que se pusiera así por mi...

- Pero me molesta demasiado esa actitud que tiene... estoy en todo mi derecho de tener otros amigos...

- Mira aunque no lo quieras admitir enfrente mio, se lo que sientes por él... se nota a leguas...

- Te equivocas...

- Claro que no... en ese tipo de cosas, jamás me equivoco...

- Lo que tú digas, solo espero que no estén tramando nada...

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que en ese momento sus dos amigos envíaban una lechuza a la tienda de nombre: Sortilegios Weasley. En la que pedían algo de ayuda a los dueños del lugar. Les aseguro que ése sábado, cerrarían por emergencia y se divertirían en grande...


	5. Visita de dos grandes amigos

El sábado en la mañana, Harry y Ron, se dirigieron a la lechucería, ya que ése era el lugar en que habían quedado con los gemelos para encontrarse, sin que nadie sospechara nada.

- ¿Vendrán?

- Ron¿cuándo nos han fallado?... No contestes…

- Muy gracioso… En realidad tienes razón, serán muy poco puntuales, y algo fastidiosos, pero son muy leales… Nunca nos fallan.

- Jejeje, es cierto… Recuerdo en tercero cuando me dieron el mapa... Fue extraño, siempre quieren algo a cambio, y esa vez no fue así…

- Ésa vez, casi los mato por no haberme dicho del mapa… cada vez que yo les pido algo, me cobran el favor de la manera mas sucia… En el verano, les pedí que me regalaran algo que tenían en la tienda, un juguete muy bueno… y me dijeron que si les acomodaba las cajas que tenían en la parte de atrás del negocio, considerarían dármelo…

- Jajajaja…

- ¡Hola hermanito!- Dijeron los gemelos a coro

- ¿Siempre hablando demás?- Comentó Fred

- ¿Qué esperabas hermano?, Nosotros tan amablemente venimos a ayudarlo con sus problemas amorosos, y así nos paga- Esta vez habó George.

- Espera un momento… ¿Quién dijo algo de problemas amorosos?

- Nadie, pero está a la vista, no puedes negarlo por siempre- Fred lo miró con una sonrisa que expresaba algo así como: "A mi, que soy tu hermano¿Me lo vas a negar?"

- Como sea¿Qué nos trajeron?- Harry parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea, y como sabía que los gemelos eran tan impredecibles, quería saber qué regalito les tenían.

- Éstas son grajeas de los peores sabores del mundo, los mas asquerosos e insoportables. Les aconsejo que no las prueben- Al decir esto, George miró a Ron, que miraba el paquete con amor.

- Pero, tienen una particularidad- Fred tomó una y la puso en un vaso con cerveza de manteca. La grajea se desarmó dentro del vaso, y largó un poco de humo.

Los cuatro se acercaron al mismo y sintieron un olor asqueroso, tanto que daba dolor de estómago. Pero al siguiente momento parecía una cerveza normal, como las que servían en Hogsmead.

- Luego de eso, no se siente el sabor de la grajea, pero… al poco tiempo da unas inaguantables ganas de vomitar…- Terminó George

- El efecto dura por una hora, en ese tiempo puede que la víctima no salga del baño. Se ponen de varios colores mientras surge efecto.-Agregó Fred

- ¡Genial!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Harry, que no dejaban de asombrarse por la capacidad de los gemelos para inventar cosas tan geniales.

- Tengan cuidado cuando vayan a introducirlas en el vaso¿De acuerdo?, No queremos a Hermione descompuesta…

- Descuiden, tendremos cuidado… ¿Verdad Ron?

- Claro, solo será un momento, espero que funcione…

Obviamente los gemelos aprovecharon la visita al colegio y fueron al cuarto donde guardaban sus más geniales ideas. Y agregaron algunas que llevaban consigo en ese momento.

Mientras Harry y Ron, volvían al Gran Salón para desayunar.

- ¿Dónde se habían metido?- Dijo Ginny en el momento en que Harry se sentó a su lado.

- Solo paseábamos por ahí- Dijo Ron, cuando se sentó junto a Hermione, que lo miraba de reojo.

- ¿Irán hoy a Hogsmead?- Preguntó la castaña mientras miraba a Harry

- Seguramente…- Contestó él, mientras se servía el desayuno.

- ¿Tú irás?- Preguntó el pelirrojo

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?, Claro que iré, recuerda que voy con MI AMIGO.

- Ah, cierto… Mándale saludos de mi parte

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Hermanita… ¿Qué tiene si le mando saludos al amigo de mi amiga?, Si son amigos está todo más que bien…

- Lo que tú digas…

- Bien, Gin, creo que ya deberíamos irnos, seguramente Michael me espera…

- OK, nos vemos luego chicos

- Adiós- Dijeron el pelirrojo y su amigo al unísono, mientras seguían comiendo…

- Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, quiero ver la cara de ese idiota cuando pruebe su bebida…

- Amigo, esto es aún más divertido que echarle pintura en la cabeza al otro tonto…

- Amén…

Unos momentos más tarde estaban todos, camino al pueblo. Ron llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, bien guardado el paquete de grajeas. Y Harry llevaba otro por las dudas…

Estaban muy emocionados, porque sería algo grandioso.

Harry estaba más ocupado en pensar qué podía regalarle a Ginny para pedirle que fueran novios. Hacía un año que se mandaban miradas extrañas que significaban mucho más de lo que sus amigos pensaban. Y ambos se sentían confundidos, porque no concretaban nada, y eso los hacía poner de mal humor. Por eso el chico decidió que ese día hablaría con ella, era perfecto: Hermione estaría con su amigo nuevo, y Ron espiándola todo el tiempo.

Era perfecto...

Ese día pasarían muchisimas cosas, la magia es increíble, incluso la magia del amor...

* * *

**quinto capitulo, muchas cosas, emociones... de todo**

**dije la magia del amor???, será amor lo que hay entre Michael y Hermione? o los celos que tiene Ron son amor?**

**incluso Harry y Ginny... harán algo para poder estar juntos???**

**jejeje, se las dejo picando, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :P**


	6. Un enemigo menos, y una nueva relación

**perdón x la tardanza, es que no tuve mucha inspiración estos días, pero les dejo un capitulo nuevo y más largo.**

**Aviso que tiene mucho Harry/Ginny este capitulo¿Podrán soportarlo?**

**Además quiero dedicarlo a todos los que lo vienen leyendo, auque sean pocos, y los que no pueden dejar reviews (juro que no se porq no pueden dejar reviews sin estar logueado), también gracias **

* * *

Cuando llegaron al pueblo Michael ayudó a Hermione a bajarse del carruaje y empezaron a caminar. Mientras ellos hablaban tan relajadamente, ni siquiera imaginaban que detrás de ellos estaba Ron, todo el tiempo.

- Hermione¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

- No lo sé… hace tanto que no vengo que me encantaría recorrerlo todo.

- OK¿Y si vamos primero a la librería?

- ¿A la librería?

- Tengo entendido que te gusta leer mucho…- Al decir estas palabras las castaña se sonrojó un poco.

- Si, si supieras las veces que leí la historia de Hogwarts…

- No lo sé… pero lo imagino… De todos modos, quiero ver si encuentro un libro que busco hace tiempo…

- Tal vez pueda ayudarte

- Lo dudo mucho, es de deportes muggles, no lo entenderías.- La castaña sintió que la menospreciaba por ser mujer, que no entendería nada de deportes… Pero sacó rápido esa idea loca de su cabeza, tal vez sólo fuera su imaginación…

- Entiendo bastante, mis padres son muggles y en mi antiguo colegio practicaba algunos…

- ¿Eres muggle?

- De qué te sorprendes, hablas como si te molestara… te recuerdo que hace tiempo que este colegio acepta todo tipo de brujas y magos…

- No… es decir… no quise que entendieras eso… ya se que es así, es solo que me sorprende mucho, por la capacidad de aprender que tienes…

- Bueno, pienso que es importante el estudio, solo doy lo mejor de mí…

- Eso me parece encantador… Después de ti...- En ese momento entraban a la librería, Michael abría la puerta y ella entraba…

Mientras tanto, Harry miraba para todos lados en busca de alguna señal de su amigo, sospechaba que le había quitado su capa de invisibilidad, para seguir a Hermione. Además estar solo con Ginny lo ponía muy nervioso. A pesar de que estaba decidido a hablar claro con ella.

- Harry ¿Qué te sucede?, Miras para todos lados como loco

- …No es nada… es que no se dónde se metió tu hermano, y me está empezando a preocupar…

- Déjalo, aprovechemos que estamos solos, hace tiempo que me gustaría hablar contigo…

- ¿Hablar?... Pero, si estamos bien¿De qué me quieres hablar?

- Harry, no te hagas el tonto… tú sabes de qué quiero hablar…

- Tengo una idea… espérame aquí, no te muevas…

- Bien pero no tardes…

Harry se fue corriendo, buscando algo para que Ginny entendiera que todo estaba bien, que él si la quería y necesitaba. Corrió hasta una joyería y pidió que le mostraran el anillo más hermoso que tuvieran, cualquiera fuera el precio, sabía que su colorada lo valía eso, y mucho más…

Luego corrió hasta una florería y compró un ramo de distinta flores muy hermosas, que con un simple hechizo cambiaban de color entre sí… Ya no le importaba qué le pasó a su amigo… ésta era su oportunidad, y daría lo mejor de sí mismo, para que todo resultara bien…

Después ayudaría a Ron, ya que sabía que si él no estaba, su amigo no haría ninguna locura… ¿O si? Estamos hablando de Ron… No, Harry confiaba en su amigo, y sabía que todo funcionaría bien…

Harry regresó y con el último aliento que le quedaba le extendió el ramo a Ginny

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Mi muestra de que sí me importas…- Dijo el 'Niño que vivió' jadeando

- Harry… llegas a mí sin aliento… con un ramo de flores en la mano… Muchas gracias… Es suficiente prueba de que te importo…

Harry había recuperado el aire y podía decir más calmado:

- Espera… hay más… esto… es para ti…- Extendió la mano y le entregó una cajita rosada, muy bonita y sencilla.

- Ábrela.- Ginny miró la cajita y volvió a ver a Harry, al ver esos ojos verdes se dio cuenta que no tenía porqué temer.

Abrió el paquetito y se encontró con un anillo de oro con una pequeña piedrita rosa, y en el interior del anillo las iniciales de Harry y las de ella, con un corazón al costado: GW&HP (y acá el corazón)

- Harry… es hermoso… gracias…

- Ginny… yo… te amo…- Y al decir esto le dio un tierno beso.

Al tiempo que Ron no sabía que su amigo comenzaba a ser su cuñado, seguía vigilando a Hermione…

- Ese idiota no te quiere, por favor… deshazte de él, se nota que odia los muggles…- Ron se encontraba dentro de la librería debajo de la capa de Harry, hablando solo…

- Hermione¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

- Claro

- Perfecto- Dijo el pelirrojo para sus adentros- Ya es hora… ¿Dónde estará Harry?

La castaña y su amigo entraron en las Tres escobas, y ordenaron dos cervezas.

El pelirrojo se quedó en la puerta esperando encontrarse con Harry, cuando lo vio caminando por ahí se sacó la capa y lo llamó

- Harry¿Dónde te habías metido?... No importa, vamos están adentro…

- Bien¿Recuerdas el plan?

- Si, tú los distraes y yo echo las grajeas…

- Exacto… ten mucho cuidado... ¿OK?

- Si, como sea... vamos…

Harry entró junto con Ron al bar, y cuando la encontraron se acercaron a ellos.

- Hola Hermione, Michael- Saludó Harry

- Hola chicos- Saludó Ron

- Hola- dijeron Hermione y Michael al mismo tiempo

Harry y Ron, sin pensarlo dos veces tomaron asiento en la misma mesa, Harry se sentó junto a Michael y Ron, junto a Hermione.

- Me comentaron que te gustan mucho los deportes¿es cierto?- Harry estaba intentando entrar en confianza con el chico.

- Si, bastante… Investigo algunos juegos muggles¿Conoces alguno?

- Si, hay muchos, son todos muy interesantes. Tuve un amigo, una vez… venía de América… Allá hay juegos muy buenos. Me regaló un libro, si quieres algún día te lo presto.

- No es mala idea…

Mientras que el moreno hablaba muy alegremente con Michael, Hermione los miraba muy aburrida. Y les dijo:

- Aguárdenme un segundo, enseguida vuelvo.- Y se fue al baño

Ron aprovechó eso y echó grajeas en la cerveza de Hermione, para cambiarla muy estratégicamente con la de Michael… Lo logró… Y Hermione ya se acercaba…

- Mione… ¿Te estás aburriendo?- Comentó Ron en un tono en que sólo oyó ella.

- Bastante…

En ese momento el Ravenclaw tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y…

- Chicos… no me siento muy…- Salió corriendo al baño y Harry y Ron estallaron en carcajadas

- ¿Qué le hicieron?- Preguntó la castaña sabiendo muy bien que había sido obra de ellos

- Creo que no tolera la cerveza…- Dijo Harry mientras se tomaba la cabeza y seguía riendo…

- Harry, ya vámonos, no creo que tengamos que seguir más tiempo aquí

- Pienso igual... Adiós Hermi… Y ojalá que tu amigo se cure pronto

- Si… me compadezco del anti-muggles…

-¿Qué dijiste Ron?

- ¿No lo sabías?, tu amiguito es conocido por odiar a los muggles, es como Malfoy, pero intenta caerle bien a todo el mundo. En un principio estaba en Slytherin, pero dijo que eran demasiado malvados en esa casa, le lloró a Dumbledore para que lo cambiara de casa…

- Y vaya que lo logró- Terminó Harry…

- Así que ya ves… ése que llamas amigo, no tiene ninguna buena intención contigo…

- Harry¿es cierto?

- Es cierto como que me llamo Harry James Potter… Lo siento mucho amiga…

Terminando de darle detalles de la detestable vida de ese tipo, los chicos se fueron, y Hermione los acompañó.

- No puedo creerlo, y yo le creí…

- Déjame decirte que te lo advertí

- Ronald, tú no me advertiste, solamente te pusiste como loco cuando les conté que vendría con él…

- Sí, pero tenía mis razones

- De acuerdo, lo admito…

En ese momento apareció de la nada Ginny y corrió a abrazar a Harry…

- ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?- Preguntó Ron con un dejo de enojo

- Ron, está más que claro¿no crees?

- Creo, Hermione, que deberían decirme que sucede

- Ay, Ron no seas egoísta, tengo derecho a hacer mi vida…

- Chicos… Gin y yo… somos novios…

Ron abrió exageradamente los ojos, y miró a Harry de la peor manera que jamás lo hubiera mirado.

- Esperen un segundo… Harry tú eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho, pero Ginny es una niña

- ¿Niña?, Claro que no, yo estoy bastante grandecita, déjalo Harry, vámonos de aquí…

En ese momento el pelirrojo tomó a su amigo por el brazo, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ginny y Hermione al ver la escena saltaron de alegría, al fin algo salía bien.

La castaña miraba todo a su alrededor y pensaba qué pasaría si ella y su amigo estuvieran juntos… Tal vez así se sentiría feliz del todo: Ginny con Harry y ella con… Pero no, no era posible, tal vez uno de estos días le preguntara qué demonios le sucedía…

Repasemos: John, luego Michael… Pero la lista no terminó ahí…

Nick de Slytherin, (A Hermione no le agradaba mucho, pero no tenía opción) Ron lo tiró "sin querer" al lago, estuvo un tiempo en la enfermería.

Paul de Ravenclaw (Definitivamente Ron odiaba a los de esa casa), lo hicieron volver antes a casa a causa de un pánico que le generó visitar a oscuras la torre de Astronomía

Neil, era de Gryffindor, era de 5º, pero parecía mucho, mayor, no volvió a jugar quidditch, decididamente eso no era para él…

Hermione ya detestaba que todas sus citas fueran de mal en peor. Luego de Neil, los chicos comenzaron a alejarse de ella, decían que traía mala suerte juntarse con ella. Muy pocos lo hacían, además de Ron y Harry, algunos de sus compañeros como Dean o Neville. Los demás la evitaban.

Eso la frustraba muchísimo, se sentía la peor chica de todo el colegio. Un día le confesó a Ginny que era capaz de abandonar sus estudios para no seguir sufriendo así…

- Ron, creo que nos excedimos un poco… Lo peor de todo es que ella se siente muy mal, y ésa no era la idea. ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, tengo que hablar con ella…

- Creo que es lo mejor, no se merece seguir sufriendo así…

Ahora todo estaba en manos de Ron, él tenía que hablar seriamente con ella y aclarar ciertas cosas que eran muy importantes y no podían quedar en el aire… La amistad entre Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, pendía de un hilo…

* * *

**si, tuve que resumir en una lista los demás, pero no menos importantes amigovios de Hermione...**

**¿Qué será lo tan importante que Ron y Mione tienen que hablar?**


	7. Discusión con un final extraño

**Acá les traigo el último capítulo de este cuento...**

**gracias a todos los que lo vienen siguiendo, y gracias a katiuska, por decirme como hacer para que todos puedan dejarme reviews **

**Espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

En los últimos días el pelirrojo se debatía consigo mismo qué era lo que tenía que hacer o decir para que Hermione lo perdonara. Es que a pesar de que hablaban muy seguido, sentía una tensión en el ambiente que lo molestaba muchísimo. Además de que la castaña lo miraba de una forma extraña, como menospreciándolo, como si no se conocieran. Era muy fría al dirigirse hacia él. Y sobre todas las cosas odiaba que cada vez que la veía con una sonrisa en la cara, él decidía acercarse, y esa hermosa sonrisa se borraba.

Estaba muy asustado de lo que pudiera pasar si hablaban enserio.

- ¿Harry qué debo hacer para que no me odie?

- Ya te lo dije, yo y hasta Gin te lo dijo… Habla con ella de una buena vez, aclara tus sentimientos, explícale qué sucede contigo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No te hagas el idiota Ron, aunque no quieras admitirlo frente a mi, el problema está en que la amas demasiado para dejar que otro te la quite.

- Tú eres el idiota¡no entiendes nada!…

- Ron, no grites, no te alteres. Cálmate, y déjame decirte una última cosa: No seas tan… cómo decirlo… Ábrete con tus sentimientos, pareciera que quieres dejarlos encerrados en una caja por siempre… Es como si estuvieras huyendo de ti mismo.

- ¡DÉJAME, NO ES CIERTO!

- ¡NO VOY A TENER UNA ESTÚPIDA DISCUCIÓN CONTIGO, COMO LAS QUE TIENES CON HERMIONE!

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- ¡¡¡Solo intento ayudarte!!! Después de todo tú viniste corriendo a preguntarme qué demonios hacer.

- ¡PUES NO ESTÁS HACIENDO UN BUEN TRABAJO!

- Sólo te diré que te apures, porque de esa manera tan egoísta que tienes, la perderás para siempre…- Luego de decir esto, Harry se retiró del cuarto de chicos, cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de sí. Odiaba ver mal a su amigo, pero tampoco quería tener una discusión con él por ser tan terco.

Harry tenía razón… él era un tonto, tenía que blanquear todo con su amiga, pero era tan difícil… Tenía tanta rabia acumulada que tomó la almohada de su cama y la tiró con furia al piso, mientras que una lágrima incontrolable caía por su rostro.

- Maldición Granger- Murmuró- ¿Porqué tuve que enamorarme de ti?

Mientras él seguía encerrado en su habitación, en la sala común se encontraba Hermione, sola intentando leer un libro. Pero al descubrir el silencio de la sala, se permitió llorar. Ese momento era su momento. El de dejar salir todo de adentro. Había estado reprimiendo esas lágrimas hacía ya un tiempo, y ahora que estaba en la soledad de esa habitación tan habitada en otras ocasiones, se sentó y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

De repente sintió que alguien se acercaba

- No me interesa quién sea, pero no molesten… quiero estar sola- Dijo entre llanto.

- ¿Ni siquiera yo?- Era Ron, lo cierto es que él era la persona con la que menos quería encontrarse en ese momento.

- Ni siquiera tú…

- Hermione… yo… quiero que sepas que… lo siento mucho…- Al oír eso ella se sintió aún peor… ¿Era posible que lo sintiera? No, seguramente quería lograr que ella lo perdonara de una buena vez. Entonces tomó valor, se levantó y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES LA PERSONA MÁS ODIOSA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN TODA MI VIDA!!!!!!! - Él no podía creerlo¿De veras ella pensaba eso de él¿Cómo se le ocurría a Harry que él dijera todo lo que tenía que decir si pensaba eso? Si se enterara de la verdad de todo, pensaría algo mucho peor…

- ¡¡¡PUES NO ME INTERESA!!! TE ORFEZCO UNA MANO Y SOLO SE TE OCURRE INSULTARME

- ¿OFRECERME UNA MANO? LO ÚNICO QUE HAS HECHO HA SIDO, ARRUINAR ¡¡¡¡MI VIDA!!!! LO POCO QUE TENÍAS DE DIGNIDAD, LO PERDISTE AL ENTROMETERTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA

- ¡¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!! NADIE ENTIENDE NADA

En realidad lo que todos entendían era que esa rabia era a causa de que ninguno se expresaba como debía.

Estaban enojados con ellos mismos, con la vida con todo y todos. Deben estar pensando: Genial, piensan como yo, unos tontos adolescentes que aún no viven la vida.

Pero ellos no eran como cualquier adolescente, eran muy distintos en muchos sentidos. Solo querían que alguien los entendiera, y ahí, frente a frente se encontraban soltando absolutamente todo… Sin querer, tal vez inconcientemente, dirían lo que se estaban guardando.

- YO SOLO ENTIENDO QUE… déjame en paz- Se calmó Hermione

- Pues si, te dejaré pero… una cosa más… No quiero que todo quede como si fuéramos enemigos mortales… Por lo menos, déjame ser tu amigo de nuevo…

- Ron… es muy difícil… ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Disfrutas verme así?

- Claro que no… Odio verte mal, odio verte llorar, odio que me odies, odio que cada vez que quiero hablarte me des vuelta la cara. Odio que cualquiera que se crea importante se te acerque. Odio que… Hermione no es por mi… es por ti… hago todo esto por ti… y haría muchísimo mas si tú me lo pidieras…

- Pues no se porqué, yo estoy bien como estoy, es mi vida… déjame vivirla…

- Hermione, lo único que tengo claro en este momento es que… Si me dejaras sería la persona más infeliz de toda la tierra, moriría de angustia. No soportaría verte ir de la mano con alguien que no te merece. Tú eres… eres especial, ellos no te merecen… Tienes un encanto que me hace acelerar el corazón… Creo que ni siquiera yo te merezco…

- Ron… tú… ¿Qué acabas de decir?- Aunque en otro momento jamás lo hubiera admitido, lo que en verdad quería era que repitiera todas esas hermosas palabras. Lo había escuchado perfectamente bien. ¿Pero desde cuándo Ron tenía tan amplio vocabulario?

- Hermione… Yo… Te amo… No me mates por decírtelo así, pero no podía esconderlo mas tiempo… Te quedaste callada… Creo que entiendo… hasta aquí llegó nuestra amistad… ¿No es así?

- No, no es así… Nuestra amistad puede seguir… Es más, si quisieras podría ser algo más que una simple amistad… Yo… También te amo…

- ¿Tú qué?

- ¿Te fallan los oídos?...

- No claro que no…- Ron se acercó a Hermione y la tomó por la cintura.

Ahora sí… ése era el verdadero momento especial.

Se besaron… fue un beso tan tierno. Ella le rodeó el cuellos con ambos brazos, y siguieron así ese beso tan importante que cerraba una etapa y abría otra.

Se iba la etapa de la niñez, de la amistad sin interés, amistad de verdad.

Y llegaba la de amarse como hombre y mujer, ahora eran ellos mismos, y nadie los iba separar nunca, nunca más…

Creo que este es el final… ¿Lindo verdad?, Seguramente se preguntan qué pasó con Harry y Ginny, bueno lo cierto es que luego de la súper noticia de que sus amigos estaban juntos, se pusieron más que felices.

El resto del colegio sentía que algo de cómico había en todo eso. Es que… si se ponen a pensar Hermione y Ron se peleaban frente a todo el mundo, y era extraño verlos pasar tomados de las manos.

Bueno, no todos lo tomaron como algo muy cómico, las anteriores víctimas de Ron, intentaron varias veces vengarse del pelirrojo. Pero fue todo en vano, porque no lo consiguieron, siempre había alguien que los descubría y advertía a la feliz pareja…

Terminaron el colegio sin ninguna marca de venganza lograda…

Si, si… crecieron, se casaron y formaron una feliz familia… ¿Eso querían leer?

Jajajaja…

Fin

* * *

**Creo que dije todo en el cuento... Una última cosita... dejen reviews... si???**

**jejeje**

**besotes, gracias**

**Bye**

**Meli Black**


End file.
